Truth Or Dare
by angelapaw
Summary: Another truth or dare story. My first twilight story, be nice people. Im changing the settings a bit. Enjoy.
1. Let's Play

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

**Author's Note:** Okay. I'm changing a few facts from the actual story to make this work.

-Bella is a mind reader, exactly the same as Edward. The same tpes of mind reader cannot read each other's mind unless they both allows it, that's why then Edward couldn't read Bella's mind

- Mind readers can also talk to others by telling something in their mind

. Oh yeah, and she also have a mental shield that she can use on her self and others.

- There is NO Renesemee (sorry guys.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella's POV**

I just argued with Edward AGAIN. It's been 2 months now; they still won't let me near the humans. Being stuck in this place is just.. TORTURE. Currently he went out hunting with Jasper and Rosalie.

Oh look, they're back. I heard Emmett jump up right away, running down to them shouting. "WE'RE PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE NOW!" Jasper and Edward groaned. "ALICE, BELLA DOWN. HERE. NOW." Emmett shouted again. No wonder Rosalie can be so mad at him sometimes.. He's so annoying.

On the way down, I saw Alice, I had an idea.

**Alice's POV**

Yay! The last time we played was at least.. 30 years ago? We got banned for a week for destroying Carlisle's car last time.. Oh well. Better go down before Emmett breaks something. It's probably be fun since it's Bella's first time playing with us anyway. I'll finish that magazine later.

On the way down Bella stopped me. I wonder what she wanted..

(Bella telling Alice something..)

"… great plan." I replied.

**Bella's POV**

This is just total revenge for both Jasper and Edward. This game is gonna be fun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guys please review? My first Twilight story.


	2. The First Dare

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews people!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Emmett's POV:**

This. Is. SO BORING.! I heard the door open, the guys are back from hunting I guess.. BINGO. I had an idea.. we're playing TRUTH OR DARE.

Once I got every down, we sat in living room, I heard someone talking to me.

"Emmett, let me go first please? I have a plan." I was about the say 'HUH?' When I realized it was Bella. I nodded in her direction.

**Edward's POV**

My annoying brother is making us play truth or dare AGAIN. The last time.. it didn't end up good.

Plus, Bella's still mad at me.. I looked in her direction, she seems to be thinking.. I was about to ask Alice something but I got stopped.

"BELLA IS STARTING. SINCE IT'S HER FIRST TIME" Emmett boomed and grinned like a retard.

**Jasper's POV**

Sigh..

"so.. who are you asking first bella? I heard my love ask.."

"Edward" Edward became nervous and surprised, I don't know which is worse. Alice's excited as usual, Emmett being hyper and retarded, Rosalie pissed, and bella.. sigh. She's using her shield again, I can't read her emotions..

"Edward" Bella repeated.

"Yes love?" My brother replied.. he was rather tense..

"Truth or Dare?"

"trut.." Then Edward got stopped.

"THE FIRST ONE HAS TO BE A DARE!!" Emmett boomed again.

Edward sighed.

"Edward" Bella repeated again, this time she didn't wait for a reply.

"I dare you to bring me out to New York now, and ask me to buy you a mc Donald meal right at 12:00." She said.

I don't know how long the silence lasted, nor whether it's Edward or me who's surprised.

"no." Edward barely whispered. "It's a dare." Bella replied without thinking.

"Alice?" I asked, seeing if she could see the future. My hopes fell when she shook her head, Bella's future is blocked, I can't see her. She's using her shield."

"let's go then!" Emmett stood up and drag bella out.

"no." Edward gritted though his teeth and growled.

"Too bad I'm doing this Edward." Bella replied and went with Emmett.

We followed right after.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review please!!


	3. Birthday Girl

Guys, I know it's a short chapter, but I'm posting another one real soon okay? I promise at least 1 chapter for tommorrow!! (As long as I get reviews? xD)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella's POV

I didn't want them to stop me, they probably can't anyways, without Emmett's help. I'm pretty strong as I'm still a newborn, but I'm not as strong as I was when I first be came a vampire..

I followed Emmett before Jasper could even make me feel guilty or any of those emotion crap.

"You're sure about this? I'm not doubting you, but if.. just if you lose control I'll be there to help you okay?" Emmett gave me his brotherly grin.

I'm glad he's my brother.

"Thanks Em, I love you" I told him in his mind.

When we got out the car, I stopped. There was a bunch of kids in the car park we're in that looks like they just came out for lunch or something.

I noticed that there's this blonde girl had one of those birthday hats on. The girl, she reminds me of alice, a blonde 6yrs old alice with long hair though. But her smile and laugh is exactly like hers. If I was human I proberbly would think that she's her child, okay maybe there's some age problems.

I looked at Emmett. "you wanna go back?" He thought, or rather talked to me though his mind. He obviously though I was going to attack them and didn't notice the girl. Typical Emmett, but that's what makes him so loveable.

I shook my head and walked to the kids, I stopped when I heard Edward screamed in my mind, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?".

I blocked him right away. He's around 10 meters from me, walking to Emmett. I ignored him and Jasper/Rosalie 's surprised face.

"Hello." I went over to the birthday girl." She politely said "hi" back. I smiled at her and wished her a happy birthday, then I gave her the bracelet I was wearing.

It was something I got while shopping with Alice when I was still human. I turned to Alice, and saw her smiled. The mother of the child came over, "Wow, this is beautiful. Are you sure Patricia can have this?" "Sure, it looks better on her then me!" I chucked. Patricia said thanks again before returning to her friends.

I walked back to Edward and asked, "Can I buy Mc Donald's now?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Review people!!


	4. Em thinks

**Jasper POV**

I sense that Edward is still tense, he's not ready yet, though Bella just proved herself.. I don't get it, she..she shouldn't be able to control herself so well, with a bunch of kids too. Their blood smelled mouth-watering, I had to concentrate and not breath to control myself too.

And Alice.. she's acting weird, normally if she can't see the future she would be frustrated and complain like hell. Rosalie is just pissed, she kept muttering about losing control showing the world what we are.

Women.. they complain so much.

**Emmett's POV**

I hate tense moments like this, I never get what they're thinking! I'm not a mind reader or stupid emotion controller!

Argh. Super Emmett is gonna break though this silence!

**Alice's POV**

Jasper seems confused.. I can't read emotions but I've known him for so long, I know how he feels by just watching him.

I wonder how this is gonna end like, as much as I hate being not able to read the future, I'm enjoying this pretty well. Especially when I checked it's perfectly safe.

"Alice" Bella called. I noticed right away she was speaking to me though her mind reading skills. "Stop thinking of planning things, cause Emmett is planning how to get me away and to Mc Donald's right now, and I can't shield u from Edward anymore. Just tell him you still can't read the future." "Sure" I thought.

"BELLA. There's 3 minutes before 12. LETS GO" Emmett boomed and ran. Bella followed right after. And the rest of us did too.

**Rosalie POV**

Argh. This is so not truth or dare anymore. More like.. "Catch". I'm so going to kill them if they expose what we are.. or even close to. And Emmett is dead when we get back to forks.

**Bella's POV**

"Nice one Emmett" I commented out loud. We're "speed-walking" in human speed. Edward seems pretty annoyed by what he's thinking. A bunch of girls are flirting with him and he seems not able to walk away as he's being the gentlemen as always.

In normal circumstances I would be fucking pissed. But currently, it's an advantage to me.

**Emmett's POV**

As we walked, I wondered. It's so crowed here,so much humans. It seems that Bella don't even notice them.. I wonder why.

**Bella's POV**

Haha. It's rare that Emmett actually thinks. I'll give him that one. "Emmett, human doesn't have any smell to me, some though, smell worse then werewolves. I don't know why, but I'm fine. Don't worry, And don't tell anyone this yet. You, Alice and me are the only one who knows." I explained in his mind.

I saw Emmett grinned. Now the game starts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NO REVIEWS NO CHAPTER.


	5. Mc donalds

**Guys Im so sorry for no update. I was at Japan for sometime. And Im also writting other stories at the same time.. I promise a way longer chapter next time kay? And next time will be reli soon, this week maybe..depending on reviews xP****Bella's POV**

* * *

Emmett and I are currently lining up for Mc Donald's. I can't see the rest of them, they're somewhere in the crowd but I sense Edward and Jasper nearby… I wonder where rose and Alice is.. shopping? "Excuse me, miss.." I looked at the counter.

**Em's POV**

HAHAHA. That guy at the counter is staring at Bella like she's fake. I guess it's still surprising when a human see the beauty of vampires.. Bella coughed on purposely to 'wake him up'.

"Oh! I'm so sorry miss, what can I get you?" He asked, his eyes still on her. "Meal 3 with coke, please.." Bella asked politely, and then I noticed Edward was watching. I think Bella heard me think that cuz, then I saw her expression change into a smirk.

"Anything else?" the guy asked. "Um…"Bella act like she's thinking, and leaned in. "Maybe a date and a kiss." She said it loud enough for him and the rest of the vampires to hear. I looked at Edward; he's not calm at all even with jasper right next to him. "Don't worry Em, he's can't do anything here, not in front of everyone.

Plus I checked with Alice." Bella spoke in my mind. Ha! She's smart. Got Alice to pretend not being able to read the future and all. She's really dangerous one.

**Edward's POV**

Is she out of her mind? "You're the one out of your mind" Bella said in his mind. "Argh…can't you just stop it?" I told her. "Nope, it's a dare. Want Mc Donald's?"

The man came back with what she asked for, and… a note? Sigh. I'm getting real annoyed now. It's too dangerous.. if anything goes wrong.. And the Voluri finds out. I'll lose her.

**Jasper's POV**

At last.. Edward's calmer.. he was so angry just now I thought he really would jump on to that guy, in front of everyone.. but. What's Bella up to? She can't control herself yet, there's no way… Is that even her? Or maybe…sigh. I don't know.

Where's Alice and Rose anyways?


End file.
